


The Night Before

by dumbledores_army_reject



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledores_army_reject/pseuds/dumbledores_army_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Merlin's wedding, someone shows up unannounced on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is really just porn with not very much plot. Except not that graphic because I still have issues writing sex. But I'm getting closer! Ah well, baby steps.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Merlin was just dropping off to sleep when he heard the knock at the door. He groaned and for a moment considered just burrowing back into the pillows and hoping whoever it was would go away. But the knocking came again, even louder and more insistent.

Sighing, Merlin pushed himself out of bed and padded through the flat, catching a glimpse at the clock on his bedside table as he did. What on earth could someone want at two in the morning? He had to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. Or at least try with all the butterflies making a hurricane in his stomach.

Merlin peered through the peephole in the door and was surprised to see Arthur standing outside, looking very rumpled and leaning heavily against the wall of the hallway.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked as he opened the door.

After blinking at Merlin for a second, Arthur suddenly surged forward, practically bowling Merlin over.

“What on earth?” muttered Merlin as he manhandled Arthur inside. “What are you doing here?”

Arthur had a wild gleam in his eye and he started to babble. “I had to come. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I just, I had to tell you. Had to see you. You’re all I keep thinking about.”

With each word, he moved closer to Merlin, until he was inches away. Merlin’s heart started to speed up, even as he caught a whiff of alcohol on Arthur’s breath.

“Arthur you’re drunk, you—” his voice trailed off as Arthur closed the final gap between them and their lips met. Despite Arthur’s desperate tone and his hands, which shook as he grasped Merlin’s shoulders, it was surprisingly chaste and sweet. Even so, Merlin was breathing heavily when Arthur pulled away.

“Arthur,” Merlin began as Arthur’s lips started to make a trail across his cheek. He tried to keep his voice steady and stern, but as Arthur reached his neck and started to leave kisses there, Merlin gave a little shudder and his voice dropped involuntarily to a whisper. “Arthur, this is a bad idea. The wedding’s in the morning and—”

Arthur pulled back and stared into Merlin’s eyes. There was a wild desperation in Arthur’s expression and an earnestness in the hand he raised to trace Merlin’s face.

“Please,” he whispered back. “Please Merlin.”

Merlin had learned a long time ago he couldn’t really ever say no to Arthur, and he couldn’t deny his body was aching to give in. Without letting himself have a second thought, Merlin pulled Arthur to himself and sealed his mouth with his own.

Arthur groaned and all chasteness evaporated instantaneously. His hands slid under Merlin’s old tee shirt, gripping him tightly while Merlin gasped and licked his way into his mouth.

They stumbled towards the bedroom, very nearly missing the coffee table. Merlin did trip on an abandoned book on the floor and Arthur took the opportunity to press him into the wall, grinding their hips together. Merlin whimpered, his head tipping back against the wall and his hands dropping from where they had been unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt. Arthur ground into Merlin again, coupled with returning his mouth to Merlin’s neck and grazing it with his teeth.

Merlin summoned just enough mental power to groan out, “no marks,” before his brain disappeared completely. The thin cotton of the boxers he had been sleeping left very little to the imagination, and Merlin fumbled for Arthur’s belt to get him undressed as well.

Arthur helped him, leaving Merlin’s neck to finish the buttons on his shirt and strip it off. As soon as Arthur’s top half was bare, Merlin pulled him into the bedroom and crowded him back, hands exploring every inch of Arthur’s chest, until Arthur tipped backwards onto the bed. Merlin knelt on his lap, pulling his own shirt over his head.

Arthur surged up to catch Merlin’s mouth again and they pressed tightly together, hands skimming over skin and hips rolling together. Then Merlin thumbed Arthur’s nipple and Arthur let out a small whine. His hand slipped down under the elastic in the back of Merlin’s boxers, and Merlin gasped, his hips surging forward as well.

“Off,” he panted, plucking at Arthur’s trousers. They separated briefly, just long enough for Merlin to slip off his boxers and Arthur to finish undressing, before pressing together again.

“How do you want—Do you want—Or—” Words seemed to be escaping Merlin as he felt Arthur press against every inch of him.

“I just... I just want... just need to touch you,” Arthur gasped, his hands seemingly everywhere at once, stroking Merlin, gripping his hips, cupping his back, and threading through his hair with just the right amount of pressure.

“Ok, ok.” Merlin pulled him close and pressed his hips into Arthur’s. Together they groaned and began a rolling rhythm, too slow, but just enough to create a blissful torture. Arthur kissed Merlin’s mouth again, but soon it was too much to kiss and keep moving together and they just breathed into each other, their lips barely touching.

“Merlin, I’m... I’m...” Arthur’s movements were becoming erratic, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps.

“It’s ok.” Merlin pressed a kiss into Arthur’s neck and wrapping his legs around Arthur’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Let go.”

It only took a few more thrust before Arthur was gasping into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin rubbed a hand up and down his back while Arthur caught his breath.

Arthur didn’t pause for too long though. Merlin was still almost vibrating with tension and desire, and Arthur wasted no time beginning a trail down his body with open-mouthed kisses. By the time Arthur reached his goal and took Merlin in his mouth, Merlin was panting and straining upwards with his hips. Merlin wined and turned his head to press his face into the pillow. It only took a few bobs of Arthur’s head before Merlin was coming as well with a groan.

They both gasped and panted together in a sticky, messy tangle. Together, they just managed to pull together enough mental power to clean themselves off somewhat with Merlin’s discarded boxers before passing out, still tangled together. Just before he slipped into sleep, Merlin felt something niggling in the back of his mind. Something important, something he should say. But it wandered away and Merlin was too blissed out to care. 

* * *

 

The morning sunlight was to be brighter than usual, Arthur thought, as he started to drift awake. It seemed to be trying to bore its way through his still closed eyes. That combined with a dull pounding in his head and a bit of a fuzzy memory of the night before signaled a hangover. Arthur groaned and raised his hands to rub his eyes open.

Before he could do so, a pillow plopped down on top of his face.

“Eyes shut, Pendragon,” he heard Merlin’s voice come from somewhere beside the bed and the previous night came rushing back to him.

“Merlin, what the hell?” Arthur attempted to remove the pillow and sit up, but Merlin must have been holding it down.

“No, you stay put. Don’t you know anything Arthur? You’re not supposed to see me on our wedding day.”

Arthur gave in and flopped back on the bed, a grin spreading over his face under the pillow. “You do realize by that logic, you’re the girl in this situation?”

There was a pause as Merlin clearly realized that for the first time. Then second pillow landed on top of Arthur’s face, this one a little more defiantly.

Arthur laughed outright. “I can’t get ready if I’m under pillows!”

“I’m just getting my things to head to Gwen’s to finish getting ready.” There was some rustling and the sound of a drawer opening and shutting as Merlin moved about the room. “You can get up after I leave. Anyway, I though you were going to stay at Leon’s last night?”

“I just wanted to see you.”

“And you couldn’t find your key?”

“It was having trouble going in the lock.”

Arthur heard Merlin chuckle. “I thought Leon and Elyan promised not to get you too drunk?”

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Arthur protested. “And I’m sure Gwaine and Lance didn’t give you anything to drink. Or do you usually invite men into your bed the night before you get married?”

Arthur felt a dip in the bed, then Merlin was straddling him. Merlin moved the pillows so that the lower half of Arthur’s face was uncovered. Arthur’s breath caught as he felt Merlin’s breath ghost against his lips.

“Only the ones who are absolutely desperate and begging for me,” he murmured against Arthur’s lips. Arthur could picture him, hair tousled and that huge cheeky grin lined with dimples.

Arthur could feel a smile tugging at his own mouth. “Is that so?”

“I realized forgot to say something to you last night.” Merlin’s voice was more serious.

“What was that?”

“I love you.”

Warmth blossomed in Arthur’s chest as it did every time Merlin said those words. “I love you too,” he grinned, then surged up, trying to get a proper kiss.

Merlin just laughed and pushed him down and darted away. “No! Stay. I will see you later.”

Arthur just managed to get the pillows off his head in time to see Merlin’s figure disappear around the corner. “Damn you!” he called. Arthur heard Merlin laugh in reply as the front door to their flat shut.

Arthur collapsed back into bed, a huge grin on his face that he didn’t think he could stop if he tried. He basked in the sunlight, which was seeming much less evil than it had when he first woke, for a few minutes, then pushed himself upright, still smiling. He had his wedding to get ready for.


End file.
